Make Me A Match
by Hanako A
Summary: Suffering from a hero complex, Harry believes it's up to him to rescue Hermione from the horror of having to go with Malfoy to the Halloween Ball, despite the damsel's protests otherwise.


**Make Me A Match**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine. They all belong to JKR.

* * *

To Harry's surprise, when he and Ron entered the Great Hall on Wednesday morning, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table once again. That made it three mornings in a row that Hermione had forsaken the solitude of the library in favor of breakfast with her friends. Ever since the start of the school year, Hermione had taken to studying instead of eating for breakfast, often only coming down in time to grab a cold piece of toast before her first class. Both Harry and Ron had tried to convince Hermione in their own ways that she could spare a half hour from her schedule each day to eat breakfast with them. Each boy had only tried once. Once was enough when it came to Hermione almost biting their heads off for even implying that she didn't know how to properly manage her time. Harry was very glad to see her, even if she was mostly hidden behind a large tome. He was worried that she was taking on more than she could handle, with all the classes she was taking, normal Head Girl duties, and the additional responsibility of leading the prefects in planning the Halloween Ball.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Ron as he sat down. A plate appeared before him, and he immediately set about filling it with as much food as it could hold. With the amount of food that Ron could put away, Harry sometimes wondered if his best friend didn't merit his own table at mealtimes.

"Morning, Ron," said Hermione. She peered out from behind her book. "Honestly! How can you eat all that and not get sick?"

"Merlin only knows," said Harry tiredly. "Of course, I could say the same thing about you and your lack of eating habits. There's nothing on your plate, Hermione. What's the point of coming down to breakfast if you're not going to eat?"

"Oh I'm sorry," was Hermione's rather snippy reply. "Here I thought you actually wanted the pleasure of my company. If that's how it is, I can leave."

"No, that's not it, Hermione," said Harry with a sigh. He grabbed the platter of eggs before Ron could decimate it. He shoveled a good portion of them on to Hermione's plate and then on to his own. He repeated his actions with the platter of rashers. "The problem is that you don't eat enough to feed a starving child."

Hermione shot him a look of exasperation. "Since it seems like you've failed to notice it, I'm a _girl_, Harry."

"I know that."

"That means I can't eat half as much as Ron does or even you. If I did…well, let's just say that the results wouldn't be pretty."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're on a diet!"

"I'm not," replied Hermione. "But that doesn't mean I can eat and eat and eat the way you two do. Just because growing boys are synonymous with bottomless pits doesn't mean that it works the same way for witches." She looked down at all the food Harry had put on her plate. "Merlin! There's no way I can finish all of this. Just thinking about that makes me feel a bit nauseous."

"Just try, Hermione. For me, okay? I do worry about you," said Harry earnestly. Just then a shadow fell across the Gryffindor table.

"So Granger," said Draco Malfoy in a lazy drawl, "I hear that you are still without an escort for the ball this Friday."

"I fail to see how that is any of your business," Hermione said primly. Harry wanted to cheer her on. He was a bit taken aback by the fact that Hermione still didn't have anyone to go with. Ever since the Halloween Ball had been announced last month, the head students with the prefects had been busy arranging all of the details. Harry would have thought that Ron would have found the time to ask Hermione to the dance by now. He knew how rocky things could be between the two of his friends, but he had expected that Ron, as a Gryffindor, had the courage necessary to take the next step.

"Of course, it's my business, Granger. How would it look if the Head Boy—which is me in case you've forgotten—allowed the Head Girl to go all by herself to the first dance we've had at Hogwarts for years," said Malfoy, smirking all the while. He shook his head mockingly. "I guess I don't have a choice. I'll just have to take you myself. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late, darling." He left before any of the trio could say a word in protest.

"Honestly!" said Hermione, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance. "Just who does that git think he is?"

"He's a Malfoy," said Harry. "I doubt he thinks at all. I don't think they come equipped with brains."

"Don't be ridiculous. He wouldn't have made Head Boy if that were the case," sniffed Hermione haughtily. "It's too bad he never learned any manners, because he's never going to get what he wants if he keeps acting like that. There's no way I'm going with him."

"Of course you won't be going with Malfoy," said Harry. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ron reaching for his pumpkin juice, and Harry decided then and there to help his two friends out. "Ron here will take you."

"What?" Ron spat out and promptly began choking on his pumpkin juice. Harry patted his friend on the back as Ron continued to cough.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron won't be taking me," she said. "He asked Lavender to go last night. She said yes, of course."

"He did?" Harry stopped trying to help his friend and scooted away from him. He glared at Ron. "Why did he do a thing like that?"

"Don't answer that, Ron," said Hermione quickly.

"I wasn't planning to," said Ron. He glared at Harry nastily. "At least now I know I don't have to worry about my sister's honor since Harry here doesn't know why I asked Lavender out."

Harry returned Ron's glare. "My situation is entirely different from yours, and you know it," he said. He sighed. "But I suppose there's nothing we can do now about that mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," Ron insisted.

Harry ignored his friend's protests and forged on. "In any case, we have to help Hermione find someone to ask her so that git won't be bothering her any more. Ow!" screeched Harry as he was kicked forcefully in the shin.

"You listen here, Harry Potter, because I won't be repeating myself," said Hermione, staring straight into Harry's eyes. He gulped in fear. Hermione could make his life miserable if she wanted to. "I do not need you or Ron to help me out with anything. I'm not a damsel in distress that needs saving. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," replied Ron. He snorted as Harry opened his mouth to object and shoved an elbow into Harry's side.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I had best be getting to the library seeing how I really don't have much of an appetite any more." Hermione shoved the books she had out into her bag and hefted it on to her shoulder. "I'll see you two in class," she said and then departed.

"What did you do that for?" asked Harry after Hermione had left.

"Something told me that you were going to open your mouth a bit wider to see if you could fit your other foot in," said Ron. "You're asking for trouble going against her wishes."

"I know that," said Harry. "She can be a tad scary, can't she?"

"If you think she's only slightly scary, I have to worry about you."

"She's our best friend, Ron. I'm not going to stand by and watch when she needs my help."

Ron sighed. "Okay. I tried my best, but you're almost as stubborn as she is."

"So I guess I can't count on you to help me find a wizard for Hermione?"

"You can count on me," said Ron, who returned to eating once more. "I'll help you look for one, but you can count on me to put all the blame on you if Hermione finds out."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Never having set up anyone before, Harry was quite at a loss as to where to start with the whole matchmaking thing. Normally when he didn't know where to begin a project, he would ask Hermione for her advice. However, these were not normal circumstances and he couldn't even ask for Hermione's advice hypothetically. She would have seen through that subterfuge in a snap. Harry had to rely upon Ron, whose first bit of advice was not to talk about it when Hermione might overhear them.

That suggestion was useless because Harry already knew that. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't very well tell Ron that because Hermione had entered the Gryffindor Common Room immediately after those words had left Ron's mouth. It was apparent that she wasn't in the best of moods, and after scolding both boys for procrastinating on their schoolwork, she had retreated to the comfort of her room.

"That was a close one," said Ron. He glowered at the book in front of him. "I didn't really want to start that essay for potions. Remind me again why we decided to take that course?"

"Because we're gluttons for punishment," Harry replied.

Ron considered that. "I don't think I qualify. I'm just too easily swayed by you"—he pointed his quill at Harry—"and you're a bad influence."

"Anything else you want to blame on me?"

"Just wait. I'll think of something."

"Fine. While we're waiting though, how about thinking up of possible wizards for our Hermione?"

"Oh right. That. That's something else I can blame on you. My future death at the hands of Hermione."

"Would you rather work on your essay?"

Ron pushed his potions text away from him. "No, actually I would rather think of some career path that won't require me taking potions. Or transfiguration. McGonagall has gone mad this year, with all the work she's been giving us. And Hermione still manages to do everything a month before it's due."

"You could be a house husband. You wouldn't need potions or transfiguration for that," suggested Harry. "Hermione could work and you could…"

"No. Just no, Harry. We wouldn't work well together like that."

"How do you know if you haven't tried?"

"We did. I think I figured out that it wasn't going to work after that time she transfigured me into pillow and proceeded to slam me into the bed."

"Too much information there."

Ron shot a look of horror at Harry. "It wasn't anything like that."

"Still. You could've just said that it didn't work out and leave it at that."

"But you're slow. That's why you thought that I'd actually want to take her to the dance."

"Fine. Let's get back to the issue at hand."

"Can't we just cross our fingers and hope for the best?"

"You've been a Cannons fan for far too long. No, we can't. And if we don't, I might feel the need to work on _my_ Potions essay, and I'll probably have to ask Hermione for help with it. You know once she decides to help me, she won't leave us alone until the both of us are done."

"You're bluffing," said Ron. "Everyone knows you can't enter the girls' dormitory."

"I can always send an owl," Harry said evenly.

Ron huffed. "That's just evil."

"Any other words of wisdom?"

Ron scratched his chin. "We might as well start here."

"Not following you."

"And once again you prove my point about you being a bit on the slow side. Are you certain the Hat didn't want to sort you into Hufflepuff?"

"Ha ha ha. You're bloody killing me here."

"Please. What I meant is that if you're going to try to set Hermione up with someone, we might as well start with our own House. We do produce the best wizards, you know."

"We do, don't we?" Harry said with a smug smile. "Is there anyone else in our year who hasn't found a date yet?"

"Why our year?" asked Ron. "That limits the number of wizards greatly."

"Can you see any wizard even amongst the sixth-years having the balls to ask Hermione to the ball?"

"Somewhere along the way, someone introduced you to puns and that person was pure evil," Ron noted. "I see your point, however. Take Colin for instance. He'd wet his pants before he even got a word out, assuming that we even managed to convince him that asking Hermione was a good idea."

"Exactly. I love Hermione dearly, but it takes a very strong wizard to stand up to her."

"So why not just let Malfoy take her?"

"What?" Harry's cry was echoed from behind him.

"So is it true?" Lavender Brown practically bounded over from the portrait hole. "Everyone was talking about it earlier about how Malfoy's taking Hermione to the dance."

"But we weren't sure if it were true or if it were some sort of mass hallucination," Parvati said.

Lavender nodded. "You never know here at Hogwarts. That's why I never eat the mushrooms."

"Oh me too," Parvati chimed in. "I don't know if that Looney girl is right, but it never hurts to be too careful." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, and silently agreed to leave that subject alone.

"Well, if there's a rumor, I think it was some sort of hallucination," said Ron. "Because Malfoy didn't ask her. He sort of slithered up and demanded she meet him so they could go together."

"Oh."

"That's disappointing."

"That's not romantic at all, is it?"

"No, it's not. You better not think of ever doing that," said Lavender to Ron.

"I wouldn't," he replied.

"So you see we have to help Hermione out and find her an alternative," Harry explained.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged a glance. "I don't know if she wants that sort of help," said Parvati.

"Yes," Lavender continued. "She hasn't exactly made it easy for anyone to approach her."

Harry sighed. "I know that sometimes she may be a bit scary…"

Lavender held up her hand to silence him. "That's not what I meant. I mean, for the last month, it's been virtually impossible to get her alone. I know that Anthony Goldstein was going to ask her, but he could never find her."

"Is that so?" Harry perked up. "Has he asked anyone else? Because if not, we could help him out."

"No, that won't work," said Parvati. "Padma wouldn't tell me why, but the Ravenclaws have decided that it's _verboten_ to ask Hermione to the ball."

The rest of the Gryffindors frowned. "I thought Ravenclaws generally like Hermione," Ron said.

"They do. I know Padma is partners with Hermione for some sort of project in Ancient Runes." Parvati shrugged her shoulders. "As I said, she didn't go in to any specifics. She just said that she hoped that all the boys understood that they weren't supposed to bother Hermione any more."

"That's strange," said Harry. "But we were going to start with our own House anyway."

"Oh! Do you really think Neville is interested?" asked Lavender.

"You lost me there," said Ron.

"Me too," said Harry.

Both the girls rolled their eyes. "Boys!" said Parvati with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "I'm going with Seamus, and Padma is going with Dean. Just as friends, of course."

"Of course," Ron and Harry echoed after her.

"That leaves Neville as the only one in our year that as far as we know doesn't have a date," Lavender said. She tilted her head. "It's strange though. I asked him if he was going to ask Hermione so I could let him know that she was still available. I thought that he might not be too keen to ask her otherwise, given what happened last time. But when I asked Neville about that, he was absolutely terrified at the thought."

"That is strange," Ron said. "Hermione's a bit much sometimes, but I wouldn't think that Neville would be scared of her. She was practically his first friend here at Hogwarts."

"And he hers," said Harry. "So where does that leave us?"

"With Hufflepuffs," Ron answered.

"That might work," said Parvati. "I think Justin Finch-Fletchley doesn't have a date yet. He would be perfect for Hermione."

"He would be," said Lavender. "They could start some sort of organizations for Muggle-borns who can't come up with a decent acronym to save their lives."

"It could work," said Ron. "We don't have any classes with them tomorrow that Hermione's not also in, but we can always go to that appreciation society of theirs."

"That's cutting it a bit short," Harry said. "But at this point, I don't think we can afford to be too picky. Are you with me?"

"Of course," replied Ron. "Someone with common sense has to be there."

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you?"

"Your other option was Malfoy."

"Right. Thanks." Harry thought about how that would have worked out. "Would it have been that bad?" he wondered out loud.

"Oi! I can hear you, you know." Ron punched Harry in the arm. "Besides, I've got one thing that Malfoy doesn't."

"And what's that? A better attitude? Because let me tell you that—"

"No. A little sister that you're over the moon for," Ron interjected quickly. "Think about it. If you'd been friends with Malfoy, you might be making plans to take Bulstrode to the ball right now."

"Gah!"

"Exactly my point. I'm so glad you see it my way. Now let's get back to procrastinating writing that damn essay. Game of wizard's chess?"

* * *

Every Thursday night in the Room of Requirement, the Hufflepuff appreciation society—more commonly known as H.A.P.L.E.S.S.—held its meetings. Harry and Ron had actually attended one of their earlier meetings, as Hermione had dragged them both there, saying that they should support a fellow student's attempt at eliminating stereotypes in the Wizarding World. They hadn't wound up staying that long, as it was soon apparent that this new group was really just an excuse for its founder to moan and bitch about how Hufflepuffs were looked down upon and unappreciated. Since then, Harry had heard that attendance at the meetings had fallen off drastically. Those rumors were confirmed when he and Ron entered the room, for there were only three other students present, all of whom were Hufflepuffs.

"Let's table the discussion of an appropriate literary representative for our House, okay?" said Ernie Macmillan. "We're not making any progress."

"That's because someone here keeps making up stupid rules whenever we think of a potential candidate," said Megan Jones. "Like the one that eliminates anyone who dies at the end! I don't know why we bothered with any of Shakespeare's tragedies after that."

"Think about it, Megan. If we choose someone who winds up dying, the Ravenclaws are certain to make snide remarks about our survival skills. Whoever we choose has to be perfect."

"You should've never agreed to that bloody dare in the first place. Find an admirable literary representative for our House? Who cares! I'd rather point to real-life examples, thank you very much."

"What's done is done, Megan," said Ernie. "Let's do our best to help Justin with his little bet with Terry." He sighed. "But I think we've had enough for tonight."

Harry shook his head. He wondered if it was too late to back out. No one had noticed them entering just yet, and maybe this wasn't the brightest idea he had ever had. After all, he was basically taking advice from Lavender and Parvati, and when he thought twice about it, he didn't think they knew what type of wizard Hermione would be interested.

"Oh! Hello!" cried Justin. He jumped to his feet. "It's great to see new converts."

"Is it too late to run?" Ron asked quietly.

"We're Gryffindors," Harry reminded his friend. "We don't run."

"Is it too late for me to switch Houses? Because I know that look in his eye—I've seen it enough in Hermione's—and things are about to get scary here."

"They're not new converts," Megan corrected her fellow student waspishly. "They've been here before."

"They didn't stay for that long," said Ernie. "So maybe they're as good as new."

"No, no, we're not planning on joining hapless," said Ron.

"That's H.A.P.L.E.S.S.," Justin said sharply.

"I doubt they know what it stands for," said Ernie.

"Of course, we do," Harry protested. "We were here long enough for us to have heard about that. Hufflepuffs Are Polite, Likeable, Enthusiastic, Studious Students, right?"

"I thought the first 's' was for smart," Ron said.

"It's for sensible," Justin declared. "Nothing else makes sense."

"Since when are we known for making sense?" Megan asked.

"See! That's exactly the sort of defeatist attitude that holds us back from achieving every type of success! We are our own worst enemies."

"Great. You've got him started _again_." Ernie uttered a long-suffering sigh.

"He was bound to go off sooner or later," Megan noted.

"I was hoping for later. Like much later. Like the much later that involves us being all done with exams and actually returned back home and so I wouldn't have to be present for it."

"He is rather long-winded," Ron observed. Justin was still going at it, shouting about how the first thing they needed to do was change their own mindsets before they could convince anyone else.

Harry frowned. He was now having third thoughts, and they were mostly of escape. "Can you imagine if we brought him and Hermione together?" he finally asked.

"It wouldn't work," said Megan. "She's not his type." She glanced sideways at Ron. "However I—that is to say we—would love to have you. The more the merrier and all that rot."

Ron backed up a couple steps. "Somehow this conversation has taken a turn that I don't quite fancy."

Harry looked at Megan, then at Justin, and then at Ernie, who was trying to calm the other boy down. "So that's how it is," he said, comprehension dawning.

"You don't know the half of it," she replied succinctly.

"And this is where we make our exit," Ron said. Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway. He didn't stop until they were halfway back to Gryffindor Tower. "Merlin! Remind me why I help you out with any of your schemes."

"Because we're friends and that's what friends do."

"Just for your information, if you decide to jump off a cliff, I'm not going to follow."

"Not even if I have a broom in my hand when I take the plunge?"

"Especially not if you have a broom in your hand." Ron shuddered.

Harry sighed. "Sorry about all that back there," he said, gesturing in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"You should be. I didn't need to know anything about Hufflepuff mating habits."

"Argh. Bad mental image there, Ron."

"Good. Because right now, I need to scrub my mind. With bleach!"

"That makes two of us." Harry frowned. "Damn it! I should've known better than to listen to those two twits."

"Oi! One of those twits is my girlfriend."

"Oh. Sorry," said Harry begrudgingly. He had rather hoped that Lavender's bad idea would make Ron consider his decision to date the twit. Too bad it didn't work, but he supposed he couldn't be too disappointed in that plan's failure given that he had thought up it in the spur of the moment. "Do you think we can find any Ravenclaws at this hour?" he asked. If the twits had been wrong about the Hufflepuffs, maybe they were wrong about the Ravenclaws being too scared to ask Hermione too.

"Give it up, Harry," said Ron. "Maybe someone is trying to tell you something. Given our lack of success to even think of a suitable wizard for Hermione….maybe it's best that we just let her take care of everything."

"No. Failure is not an option."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of out of options."

"No, we're not." Harry came to a decision. If all the other wizards were too gutless to take Hermione, he would just have to play hero once again and ask her himself. "Let's go." Harry took off in the direction of the library.

"Oh no." Ron hurried to follow after his friend. "You're about to do something incredibly stupid again, aren't you?"

"No, I'm going to do what you should have had the guts to do in the first place," said Harry.

"Not to mention slow. You're very slow. Mentally that is. When it comes to walking, you could slow down a bit. Why rush to your doom?"

"Because I'm a Gryffindor and that's what we do."

"Right. Can't imagine why I forgot about that. The Sorting Hat was right. I should've been a Slytherin." Harry stopped suddenly, and Ron almost ran into his back. "Hey! Don't stop like that without telling me first." Then he caught sight of why Harry had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called out from her position right outside the library doors. "What are you doing up so late?" She narrowed her eyes at them. "I don't dare hope that it's your schoolwork."

"Hermione," said Harry, striding towards her. "Will you go to the ball with me tomorrow night?"

"What!" screeched Ginny as she stepped out from the library. "Harry James Potter! Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Have you completely lost it? You've already asked me. And in case you didn't hear me, I said yes!" Ginny whipped her head around to glare at Hermione. "Don't even think about trying to take advantage of his temporary insanity. He's mine," she stated possessively.

"You're welcome to him," said Hermione. "I'm not the sort of witch who steals other witches' boyfriends, no matter what certain people say. I'm certain that this is all just a bad joke by Harry."

"Hermione, I'm being serious here. And I'm sorry Ginny. Maybe I can take you both?" Harry suggested.

"I don't share," said Ginny shortly.

"And your brothers might have something to say if he wants to two-time you," Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Enough already. I believe I told you, Harry, that I can take care of myself. I'm not going with you."

"Damn straight. You're going with me." Draco Malfoy appeared from behind Hermione and took her elbow. "Tell Potter to find another witch for his kinky fantasies."

"Ugh. Now I need industrial strength bleach," Ron groaned.

Hermione pulled away from Malfoy. "I'm not going with you either, so get your bloody hands off of me."

"What?" Malfoy all but shouted. "What do you mean you're not going with me?"

"Are all boys this slow, Ginny?"

"Yes. It's hereditary."

"Merlin! What do I have to do to make you happy?" Malfoy roared. "I asked you in front of all of your friends, just like you wanted."

"You didn't ask me, Malfoy," said Hermione coldly. "You deigned to stop by our table and inform everyone that you were going against your better instincts and allowing me to go with you to the ball. That's _not _asking."

"But I did it in front of all your friends. Isn't that what counts? My risking life and limb and letting the whole damn world know you're taken."

"Please. You know perfectly well that I would've kept everyone in line. No one hexed you while you left, did they? Although I should have done that myself." Hermione sniffed. "In any case, the fact remains that I will be attending the ball tomorrow by myself seeing how you're too big of a prat to ask me properly."

"So that's how it's going to be, is it? Fine." Malfoy took a deep breath. "Hermione, will you grant me the pleasure of your company tomorrow evening and attend the Halloween Ball with me?"

"No."

"I wasn't asking you, Potter," Malfoy retorted. "I always thought that Weaslette here wasn't the Weasley you were really interested in. Let me make it clear that unlike you, I don't seek for the other team. Ask your ginger sidekick here if you're really that desperate."

If looks could kill, the Malfoy problem would no longer be a problem. "Obviously, I meant that Hermione's not going with you because you're a giant prat. Do you really think that after everything you've done that—"

The sound of a tapping foot interrupted Harry's rant. He swung his head around and glanced at Hermione.

She was absolutely livid.

Ron prudently took a large step away from Harry, so as to get away from the line of fire, but only wound up drawing Hermione's focus to him.

"Ron," Hermione started, "didn't I tell you both yesterday that I don't need any help from you?"

"Yes, Hermione," Ron answered meekly.

"Good. It's nice to know at least one of you was listening." Hermione glowered fiercely at Harry, before turning her attention to Malfoy. "Since you asked so nicely, I will go with you tomorrow." She frowned. "And next time you want to ask me out, don't be such a prat about it."

"It's in his nature to be a prat," Harry said.

"You're in no position to speak." Hermione's full attention was once again directed at Harry. "You're an even bigger prat. You were enough of an arse to ask two girls to the dance! And that's after your girlfriend said yes."

"I was just trying to help you out, Hermione."

"After I expressly told you not to bother."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry apologized, hanging his head.

A wicked grin spread across Hermione's face. "Apology accepted."

"Really?" Harry looked up to make sure that she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Yes, really." The evil smirk on Hermione's face just got wider. "I'll let you off easy this time because I think Ginny has more of a reason to be upset with you."

Harry gulped.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny said sweetly.

"Good luck keeping him in line," Hermione told her.

"I won't need luck. Let's go, Harry." Ginny turned around and started marching away. Harry trailed forlornly after her.

"You'd best be going too, Ron. Before it gets past curfew, and I'm forced to take off house points," Hermione suggested.

"But that would leave you alone with Malfoy," he protested. Twin glares skewered him where he stood. "Okay, right. I get it. See you tomorrow then." He trotted off towards Gryffindor Tower.

"So you're not upset any more?"

"Of course, I'm still angry. You haven't properly apologized."

"But I _asked_ you like you wanted me to."

"That's why I said yes. That doesn't excuse your earlier behavior."

"I thought I made up for it."

"And here I was thinking you should start making up for it."

"Oh!"

"Exactly."

"Let's go and find a place with a bit more privacy. So I can show you just how sorry I am."

"Finally! A wizard with some sense!"

"That's why you love me, darling." They exchanged smiles as the two of them set off to find a private spot where he could apologize properly.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading. Please review. It would mean so much to me. :D


End file.
